


Strange Ones

by SumerSnow



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: But its Ok!, First Time Writing-Help, Help, Im a poor lost baby writer with no idea what I'm doing, Jim technicly dies, Not Beta Read, Outside Veiw, So does prity much everyone, how to tag?, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumerSnow/pseuds/SumerSnow
Summary: A different view of the Trollhunters.(IDK how to summarize anything)





	Strange Ones

This trollhunter is a strange one. My eyes follow him as he walks by, small form encased in the armor, talking to his even smaller friend and the six eyed scholar. He is strange in many ways. He is small, has no horns, young. Human. But there is more than that. Our eyes lock for a second as he passes, and I see the sky reflected in them. Not the sky as most trolls know it, no. The bright sky of Day, seen first when I was young, and stupid. Determined to explore things I shouldn't have at that age. He quickly looks away, seemingly shy. He will do much, I think. I have seen the passing of many Trollhunters. I saw the passing of Gogun, Voltar, Unkar. Grimbald. Kanjigar. The last Strange One I saw was Deya. And I will one day see the passing of this Jim. And I did.

 

 

 

 

 

Granted, it was many years more than what I first thought. He did things many thought him unable. After all, if others did not, he couldn't. But he did. And so the one who hunted what he should not was ended And so The One who did what others didn’t grew in many ways. Some happy. Some not wanted.

I watched as he learned, fought, grew. Found more family. Lost family. Guarded us always. He outlived many of those I think of as His. The Short One grew to be not so short, to be one of great strength, than became short once more before passing. The Girl who grew to have many talents, who could have been stronger than Merlin, but looked at all he had done and decided not to, decided that it would be ok if she left this plane. The Healer who birthed him, already so tired, left him first. That was a sad day, cries echoing through the halls of our new home.

He continued until one day his family was small once more. Only the Six Eyed Scholar and the Large Gentle One stayed by him always. The thinner ones who shift coming and going.

 

I saw Him the other day, walking by. His once dark hair pale, yet his eyes the same color as that first day. The weight of his life pressing on him. For while he now looks to belong with us, he is Human. And Humans were not meant to live as long as he. He left our new home that day to take care of something.

He has not returned.

He will not.

  
  


 

 

 

The New Trollhunter passed by today. They are of those who Shift no longer. They seemed in a daze, not sure about anything. That will soon change, I’m sure.

 

I can’t wait to see what this one does, after all. The last Strange One changed Everything.

Two in a row, this will be Good.

**Author's Note:**

> First time Posting something. I also not Beta read. I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
